Rin/Gallery
Official Rin Full Body Render.png Rin concept art June 2016.jpg|Rin concept art from Animedia June 2016. Young Rin Concept Art.png|Young Rin concept art. Rin Concept Art.png|Rin concept art. Rin's face Concept Art.png|Rin's face concept art. Sketch of Jack, Young Yūgo and Rin Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Jack, Young Yūgo and Rin drawn by http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=77111 Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Rin GilboNoh.jpg|Official Picture of Rin drawn by http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=103439 Noh, one of the ARC V animators. Openings & Endings |-|Trump Card= Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Arc V Ed 4 Rin.png Arc V Ed 4 Yuzu and her counterparts.png Arc V Four Dimension Bracelets.png Arc V Ed 4 Yugo and Rin.png |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Op5 Rin.png Bracelet Girls.png Arc V OP 5 Rin.png Arc V OP 5 Yugo and Rin.png |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V Op 6 Rin.png Arc V Op6 Rin and Ruri.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Yūgo and Rin.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūgo and Rin2.png Arc V Ed 6 Rin.png Arc V ED 6 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum4.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime |-|Season 2= Episode 54 Scared Rin.jpg Yuri kidnap Rin.png Rin's image.png Yugo and Rin.png Arc V Young Rin.png Arc V Young Yugo and Rin Dueling.png Yugo and Rin 2.png Episode 84 Rin in Riding Duelist Outfit.png Rin and Yugo 84 3.png Ep84 Yūgo seeing Rin declares her Battle Phase.png Rin 84 3.jpg Rin and Yugo 84 4.png Rin and Yugo 84.jpg Rin 84-2.png Episode 85 Rin ep85.png |-|Season 3= Episode 116 Reo and Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Bracelet Girls 116.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-1.png Rin and Yugo 116-3.jpg Rin 116-1.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-4.jpg Rin and Yugo 116-2.png Yugo and Rin 116-1.jpg Yugo and Rin 116-2.jpg Episode 117 Rin 117-5.png Rin and Yugo 117-1.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-4.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-2.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-3.jpg Rin and Yugo 117-5.png Ep117 Yūgo vs. Rin.png Ep117 Rin starts the Duel.jpg Rin 117-3.jpg Rin 117-14.png Rin 117-2.jpg Ep117 Brainwashed Rin Synchro Summon.png Rin 117-1.jpg Rin 117-4.jpg Rin 117-8.png Ep 117 Rin on Winter Bell.png Dimensional Counterparts 117.png Rin 117-9.png Rin 117-6.png Rin 117-10.png Ep117 Rin attacks Clear Wing with Crystal Bell.png Rin and Yugo 117 19.png Yugo and Rin 117-1.png Rin and Yugo 117.png Rin 117-11.png Ep117 Rin tells Yūgo to surrender.jpg Rin 117-13.png Rin 117-12.png Rin and Yugo 117-6.png Rin and Yugo 117-7.png Ep117 Rin Special Summons Winter Bell and Parasite Fusioner.png Rin 117-7.png Rin and Yugo 117-8.png Yugo and Rin 117-2.jpg Episode 124 Rin, Yuya, Doctor, Yuzu 124.jpg Yuzu and Rin 124.jpg Episode 127 Rin and Ruri 127.png Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127.png Rin and Ruri 127-2.png Rin 127.png Bracelet Girls 127-1.jpg Leo and the Bracelet Girls 127-2.png Rin and Ruri 127-3.png Rin and Ruri 127-4.png Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 The Bracelet Girls 128.jpg Ruri and Rin 128.png The Bracelet Girls 128-1.jpg The Bracelet Girls 128-2.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Rin and Ruri.jpg Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri look at Yūya.png Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri.jpg Rin 129.png Ep129 Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri2.jpg Episode 130 Rin 130.jpg Episode 131 Ep131 Unconscious Rin.png Episode 133 Ep133 Rin Full Body.png Rin 133.png Episode 145 The Bracelet Girls 145.png Rin and Yugo 145.png Episode 148 Rin 148.png Other Arc V Valentine's Day Rin Yugo and Yuya.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Rin